The Poll Page
Welcome to the Choices Poll Page! This is a place where you can vote in many polls related to the game, which are updated frequently. You can also use this page as a great place to discuss the app in the comments with your fellow players and friends, and even your choices for the polls. New polls posted often! Have a poll you'd like posted? Leave a comment below and we'll be sure to add it. You can view the results for each month's polls in the results section at the bottom of the page. Note: Viewing/voting in polls is only possible on the desktop version of the wiki. 'November and December Polls: Opened 11/20, Close 12/31' Polls About Content: What Is Your Favorite Genre PB writes? Mystery Romantic Drama Romantic Comedy Amazing Adventures What is Your Least Favorite Genre PB writes? Mystery Romantic Drama Romantic Comedy Amazing Adventures What Genre do You think is ignored? Sci-fi Mystery Horror What Genre should PB write more of? Mystery Romantic Drama Romantic Comedy Amazing Adventures Do You think PB Wrote too many Romance Books this year? Yes No What Genre would You prefer PB begin writing? Slashers (Such as Scream) Soap-operas (Such as Dynasty) Teen drama (Such as Riverdale) Polls About Characters: Which Book has the worst characters (in your opinion)? Save the Date LoveHacks Ride-or-Die: A Bad Boy Romance Home for the Holidays Which book has the best characters? Endless Summer The Royal Romance Bloodbound Hero Polls About the App: Overall, did you like PB's 2019 slate? Yes No Kind of Did You like PB's Romance Focus in 2019? Yes No Will You keep playing the app in 2020? Yes No If they have good content Do you agree with the notion that PB's 2019 slate was worse than previous years? Yes No What feature would you like the app to work on most? Detailed and better artwork Better writing More diverse stories A more cinematic feel Less re-use of characters and designs Does the large re-use of characters and sets bother you? Yes No Kind of Polls About Specific Books: Bloodbound, Book 3 Are you enjoying the final book? Yes! No Too early to tell High School Story: Class Act Do You Like the HSS Series Reboot that occurred here (new main characters)? Yes No Do you prefer the original trilogy or the current one? OG Gang! New is better! Endless Summer Do you miss this series? Yes No It's worn off... Did you like the third book? Yes No Only some of it Did you like the ending choices? Yes! No Only some of them Hero Do you miss this book series? Yes! Every day. No, not really. Would you play a second book, if made? Yes No I'd need a refresher... Do you think book two will ever be made? Yes! No, sadly. Most Wanted Do you miss this book series? Yes! Every day. No, not really. Would you play a second book, if made? Yes No I'd need a refresher... Do you think book two will ever be made? Yes! No, sadly. Baby Bump Are you looking forward to this book? Yes!!! NO. Ugh... Save the Date Are you liking this new book? Yes No Sort of. This or That: Drake Walker or Jake McKenzie? Team Drake Team Jake Quinn Kelly or Hanna Lee? Team Quinn Team Hanna Romantic Drama or Romantic Comedy? Team Romantic Drama Team Romantic Comedy Mystery Books or Romance Books? Team Mystery Team Romance 2017 PB Slate or 2019 PB Slate? 2017! 2019! The Royal Romance or The Royal Heir? The OG: TRR! New is better: TRH! Hero or Most Wanted? Team Hero Team Most Wanted The Freshman Series or the HSS Series? Team The Freshman Team High School Story Unpopular Opinions: Do you dislike Drake in The Royal Romance Series? Yes, sorry. Of course not! Do you dislike the Endless Summer Series? Yes! I don't get the hype. I could never. Do you like PB's switch to romance books in 2019? Yes! No. Statistical Polls: How Long Have You Been Playing the App? Since it launched Fall 2016 Early 2017 Summer 2017 Late 2017 Early 2018 Summer 2018 Late 2018 Early 2019 Summer 2019 Very recently! How Long Have You Been Playing the App? Since it launched Fall 2016 Early 2017 Summer 2017 Late 2017 Early 2018 Summer 2018 Late 2018 Early 2019 Summer 2019 Very recently! Poll Results 'September Results' Category:Polls Category:Browse